Cute and Intelligent
by Ezra
Summary: {One Shot} Rubik's Cubes and some Seto/Jou fluff. Who could ask for more?


Cute _and_ Intelligent

{One-Shot}

JI: Don't even _ask_ where I came up with this idea.

Betty: hehee 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. ..Duh.

-_-_-

Yugi sat on one of the benches at his school, staring frustratingly at the small cube in front of him. Yami spoke to him through his mind.

//_I don't understand why you're messing with that thing. Even _I_ can't figure it out.// _

Yugi sighed frustratingly again.

_/I am determined to do this dumb thing!/_

He sighed again. Maybe not. He had already asked Ryou, Anzu and even _Honda_ if they knew how to figure it out. None of them could. He thought to himself, who was really smart, and most likely could figure it out? Well that was an easy choice. 

He found Seto sitting in the library, reading.

The brown-haired teen looked up quizzically, "What is it?"

"Oh! ..um," Yugi paused, how was he supposed to ask him?

"Well?" Kaiba snapped.

"Oh, heh heh, Do you know how to do these?" He showed the cube to Seto.

He stared at it for a moment, before answering, "Is that a Rubik's cube?"

Yugi nodded. Seto sighed and was about to speak, before a rather obnoxious voice sounded out.

"Yug'! There you are. I've been looking' for ya. We gotta get going home."

Yugi's face brightened to a large smile, looking up to his tall friend.

Jou did his best to ignore Kaiba, who seemed suddenly frustrated.

He noticed the cube Yugi was holding, "..Hey.. what's that?"

Yugi showed it to him, "Well, it's a Rubik's Cube. You twist and turn each side like this, " Yugi turned one side for an example and continued, "Until you line up all the colors. I came to see if maybe Kaiba could fix it back to normal for me."

Jou stared at it. He took it from Yugi's hand, and examined it, turning the sides experimentally.

"..Hm.. Doesn't look to hard."

"It's a lot harder than you think, mutt." Seto's voice rang out. Jou turned and glared.

"So, even the great Seto Kaiba can't solve it?"

Seto turned his face away, not saying anything. 

Jou shrugged, and sat down in the closest chair, twisting and turning each side.

Yugi sweat-dropped at the scene, and turned to speak to Kaiba again. 

"How have you been, Kaiba?"

Seto sighed heavily.

"I've bee--" he was cut off.

"Yugi? Is this right?" Jou showed the cube to Yugi.

Yugi's jaw slackened, it was completely finished! He took it from Jou to examine it. Hadn't Jou _just_ asked what it was? How could he figure it out within a matter of a minute?

"Wow.. That's just what it's supposed to look like, Jou!" Yugi grinned up to him. 

"It really wasn't that hard. Don't know how _you_ had problems with it, Yug'!" Jou scratched the back of his head, grinning slightly.

Seto was shocked. How had the mutt managed that? Suddenly he grabbed the cube from Yugi, and started mixing up the cube again.

"..H-hey! Kaiba why'd you do that?" Yugi complained.

Once he felt it was mixed up enough, he shoved it back at Jou, "Do it again."

Jou lifted an eyebrow to him, "Why?"

Seto glared, "Just do it, mutt."

Jou rolled his eyes, and proceeded to fix the cube back to normal. It had taken under a minute once again.

"Here, Yug'," Jou handed him the cube, "Go ahead outside, I wanna talk to Kaiba for a sec."

Yugi gave a worried glance between the two of them, before nodding and leaving.

Jou sighed, and watched as Yugi left. He turned to Kaiba, and raised an eyebrow.

"Just 'cause I got a low GPA, doesn't make me stupid."

"How'd you do it?"

Jou's mouth twisted in thinking before speaking, "I just kinda.. saw a pattern, that's all."

"That's it? You saw a pattern? It takes people years to learn how to do those, sometimes. How did you, just seeing it now, for the first time ever, figure out the pattern?"

Jou sighed, exasperated. What was with Kaiba today?

"Look, I don't know. I just saw the stupid pattern in my mind, all right? I've always been good with puzzles and crap like that. I just look at it, and there it is. It's not hard." Jou smirked, "Looks like I have something against you now." He chuckled softly.

Seto glared, crossing his arms. 

Jou chuckled again, looking Seto in the eyes. Wow.. he had such pretty blue eyes.. Jou slapped himself mentally, no need to start going mushy in front of the guy. 

"I gotta go now," Jou smiled at him, gently before leaving a confused Seto behind.

Seto sat down in his chair, thinking to himself. Maybe Jou wasn't as dumb as he thought. Cute _and_ intelligent. That was definitely a good combination. He smiled to himself slightly, before going back to his book.

-_-_-

JI: Some ...uh.. real slight Seto/Jou fluff! haha, I never write fluff! That was difficult.

Betty: XD And it didn't have a sad ending! Like everything else you write! 

JI: I know! *pats herself on the back* Go me. 

Betty: Please review! ^^


End file.
